<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just two by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056418">just two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>July Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, fives can be a patronizing little shit, was there honestly any other option besides making rex bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fives thinks that it’s much more fun to <em>make</em> the rules than to follow them, and if he has to test that theory on Rex, then, well, that’s nobodies business.</p><p>Besides, there’s just two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>July Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #3: Rules, Rex/Fives</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rules, Captain.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> you,” Rex breathes, chest heaving and hips flexing, but he lets out a strangled keen when Fives twists the fingers inside of him ruthlessly.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>So defiant, his captain, never one to be caught on his back, but Fives knows he’s won when Rex swallows hard, eyes closed and muscles twitching beneath Fives’ hand on his hip. “No touching, no-“</p><p>Fives makes a disappointed noise and jabs at Rex’s prostate, grinning when he nearly bends himself in half as he arches. ”No touching <em>yourself</em>.” He corrects, gentling his thrusts and easing off before pressing a quick kiss to the side of his knee. “Details are important, Captain.”</p><p>“<em>Fives</em>,” Rex growls, glaring up at him with hazy eyes, and Fives retracts his fingers and ignores the whine he lets out.</p><p>“The rest?” He reminds, and Rex let’s his head thump back with a groan.</p><p>“No coming-“ Then, when Fives raises an eyebrow, he hurriedly adds, “Until you say.” Fives rewards it with a nip to his jaw.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Rex frowns, staring up at the ceiling, and Fives can almost see how frantically he’s thinking. He reaches up and taps his cheek to get his attention. “Was just teasing, <em>Alor’ad</em>, you got them all. <em>Ori’jate</em>.”</p><p>Rex let’s out a breath at that, blinking rapidly to dispel the moisture in his eyes. “Just two.” He says, more to himself than anything, but Fives nods all the same.</p><p>“Just two.” He agrees, slicking up his cock before pausing. “Think you can follow them?”</p><p>Rex scoffs, momentarily distracted, and Fives grins. “I hardly think-“ He cuts himself off when Fives suddenly pushes in, steady and without hesitation, and Rex <em>wants</em> to relax, but his body seems to have other ideas, and he’s about as tightly wound as one <em>can</em> be, making it a very, unironically, tight fit. Fives’ mouth covers his to swallow up the strangled moan he lets out, and the lack of oxygen to his already fried brain has him floating. “Fuck,” Rex whines against his lips, and Fives hums, nipping at his bottom lip.</p><p>“So perfect, so tight, <em>Mesh’la</em>, taking me so well.”</p><p>Rex pants and rolls his hips, trying to take him deeper, and he nearly shouts in protest when Fives suddenly pulls out.</p><p>The emptiness that followed was all consuming, and Rex’s hands shoot down of their own accord, to do what, he doesn’t know, but he freezes when Fives growls and bites down on his shoulder with enough force to make it <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>“Hands above your head. <em>Nu ghis</em>.”</p><p>He obeys, feeling the pleasurable ache as the bruised skin of his shoulder stretches while he does, and only then does Fives thrust back in, coming up hard against him and nearly causing his vision to white out. Fives was talking, murmuring praises and insults alike as he set a harsh pace, but they’re only vaguely registered through the fog in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>“Feels so good.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Love the sounds you make, Alor’ad.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’d let anyone do this, though, wouldn’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Right there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re so desperate for it, so needy-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s it, so good for me, ori’jate, just like that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Could fuck you all day, so good, so prefect, mine-“</em>
</p><p>“Fives-“ Rex warns, hands spasming with the need to touch, to push himself over the edge he could feel so rapidly approaching, and Fives just-</p><p>Pulls out.</p><p>Again.</p><p>Rex was so fucking hard it <em>hurt</em>, aching for the release that the ARC had denied him all <em>karking </em>night, and he’s <em>tired</em>, tired of waiting and getting teased mercilessly, but when he opens his mouth, Fives suddenly leans over him, eyes hazy with lust. “Can you take it?”</p><p>Rex doesn’t know what he’s talking about, because he’s taken <em>far</em> worse from him before, and would gladly take it again, but he nods all the same, just a tad frantic. “Fives, just- <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>“No,” The ARC growls, and wraps a hand around Rex’s cock, not moving, just holding on, dry and warm and <em>fuck</em>, it wasn’t enough. Rex’s hips buck into his touch all the same. “Can you follow the rules? Because if you <em>don’t</em>...”</p><p>“I can, <em>chakaar</em>, if you-“</p><p>Fives flicks his wrist, just once, and Rex chokes, tries to chase the feeling by rocking his hips down, but Fives seems prepared for that, too, releasing him and leaning over to lick a broad stripe up his chest. The change in sensations nearly does him in, but Fives catches his eye, smirks, and- “Hold.” Fives drawls, a hand on his chest to keep him down, and Rex- Rex would deck him, if he could, because how many times had <em>he</em> told him that, back when Fives was just a trooper with an attitude problem and the balls to make ARC?</p><p>“You’re going to be on latrine duty for a week.” Rex hisses, but it morphs into a yelp when Fives starts sucking a dark mark onto the sensitive skin that stretched over his collarbone.</p><p>“Maybe.” Fives says, making sure his intent was clear before <em>grinding</em> down, hands pinning Rex’s wrists above his head in a bruising grip, and Rex moans, hips canting up to seek just an ounce of friction. “But until then, you’re all mine, Captain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alor’ad- Captain<br/>Ori’jate- Very good<br/>Nu ghis- now</p><p>so uhhh</p><p>i never claimed to have been great at smut, so take this sloppily, hastily written piece of trash that was solely inspired by the comet/wolffe piece i’m working on. like seriously. did i mention that it’s sloppy. and hastily written. in a car. it’s also very very short, so i apologize lmao</p><p>but anyway, thank you for reading lovelies! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>